Entre besos y lágrimas
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: A Ron nunca le había gustado tomar remedios, pero cuando los labios de Hermione tocaron los suyos, supo que ella era el remedio perfecto.


**Ningún personaje me pertenece a mí porque no soy Rowling ni tengo la tremenda imaginación ni talento para inventar tan buenos personajes.**

* * *

**Entre besos y lágrimas**

Tres días. Tres largos, dolorosos e interminables días. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, desde que la vida había comenzado a resultar pesada y nada agradable.

Ron estaba sentado en la cocina con la vista perdida. Ni su padre ni Percy estaban allí, ambos habían ido a trabajar para las Orden tras la batalla, aunque todos habían insistido en que se tomasen un descanso. Pero eso implicaría pensar con la mente despejada, implicaría recordar… Por eso Ron entendía que siguieran trabajando.

Bill se había ido al Refugio con Fleur, y casi no había pasado por la Madriguera. Charlie había vuelto a Rumania el día anterior por que, al igual que su padre y su hermano, no quería pensar ni sentir.

Los únicos que estaban en casa todo el día eran Molly, George –ellos dos encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones todo el tiempo-, Ginny, Ron y Harry, quien se había mudado con ellos de forma definitiva. Él era el único que hacía que la familia Weasley no se viniese abajo. Porque él también estaba devastado, pero se guardaba sus lágrimas para la noche. Ron notaba que lloraba a su lado.

La Madriguera se encontraba en silencio. Porque la guerra no solo se había llevado a Fred. Se había llevado la alegría de todos, la mitad de George, la sonrisa de Ginny, hasta la ambición de Percy. Ya no tenía sentido tener poder, ni estar casado, ni entrenar dragones. Nada de eso les devolvería a su hermano.

Harry y Ginny habían salido a caminar por el jardín. Habían invitado a Ron, pero él se negó. El jardín le recordaba a las competencias por quién lanzaba más lejos los gnomos, le recordaba los entrenamientos de quidditch, le recoraba a Fred persiguiéndolo con una araña en la mano…

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla del pelirrojo, y a esa le siguieron muchas otras. ¿Acaso había algún sentido en seguir la vida sin Fred? Él y George eran la alegría de la casa, y sin uno, no existía el otro.

_Deja ya de lloriquear y ve a encantar el sombrero de Percy_, pensó Ron. Seguramente eso le diría Fred si lo viese así. Pero eso solo hizo que llorase con más fuerzas. No importaba si parecía una _nenita_ –como solían decirle los gemelos siempre que lloraba porque había una araña cerca-, él solo quería terminar con ese dolor.

Alguien dio dos suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Pero Ron no se movió. Siguió con la vista clavada en ningún lado.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría a su espalda. Alguien se acercó con paso lento y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

Ron alzó la vista y la vio. Su cabello rizado y castaño, sus ojos color chocolate, su media sonrisa para indicarle que todo iba a estar mejor. Hermione lo observaba con la tristeza inundando sus ojos.

El muchacho se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con el puño. A pesar de que ya no le importaba nada, no quería que Hermione lo viese así. No quería que pensara que era débil.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-espetó de mala gana.

Ella alzó las cejas.

-Pues venir a verte-respondió con un tono de obviedad propio de ella.

-No quiero que me veas-dijo Ron, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

Hermione interpretó eso como un "_no quiero que me veas llorar_". Apartó la mano de su hombro y caminó hasta sentarse en la silla que estaba justo delante de él, del otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?-le propuso pasados unos minutos.

Ron negó con la cabeza, todavía con la cara oculta.

-Mira, yo sé que es difícil, Ron-comenzó ella, dudando-. Pero tienes que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano y cuando antes…

-¡No pudo haberse ido!-gritó él, interrumpiéndola. Y rompió a llorar, con la respiración agitada-. Es Fred-susurró.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que las lágrimas no comenzaran a caer de sus ojos también. Ella ya había llorado a Fred, pero sin duda no lo había hecho del todo.

-Es mi hermano-siguió Ron con voz ahogada-. Es el que hace bromas y nos… nos hace reír a todos-hipó-. Él siempre hizo que mi vida fuese mejor… No le importaba que fuésemos pobres, él… él nos enseñó a ser felices así-murmuraba, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas coloradas.

Hermione volvió a levantarse y a dar vuelta la mesa. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició el pelo. Ahora que él no podía verla, dejó que el llanto fluyera de ella.

-Todavía pienso… que va a bajar las escaleras con George-Ron apenas podía hablar, sentía esa bola en la garganta que intentaba impedirle que emitiese palabra. Y que también trataba de ahogarlo y dejarlo sin vida-. Todavía espero… espero despertarme por las noches por un estallido salido de su habitación-confesó.

-Ron-susurró la chica, y le levantó la cara con un dedo en su mentón, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos-. Fred… Fred siempre va a estar contigo-aseguró ella, tratando nuevamente de no llorar.

Él asintió en silencio y quiso bajar la mirada al suelo. Odiaba que ella lo viese así. Pero Hermione no lo permitió.

Se inclinó hacia su rostro y, por segunda vez en su vida, junto sus labios, en un suave y dulce beso. Lentamente, se fue sentando en el regazo del muchacho y al separar sus bocas, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Si me dejas-susurró al oído-, a mí me gustaría devolverte parte de esa felicidad que te arrebataron.

Después depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Ron la observó. A través de las lágrimas, pudo encontrarse con su mirada. Esa mirada que lo había enamorado hacía casi cuatro años. Y en ese momento no pudo sonreírle, pero estaba seguro que, si hubiese sido en otra ocasión, le hubiese mostrado su sonrisa más pura. Simplemente pudo asentir con lentitud.

Ella sí sonrió. Una sonrisa tierna, una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad –a pesar de las lágrimas de dolor que todavía mojaban su cara-, una sonrisa que indicaba amor.

Y, por primera vez, fue Ron el que acercó su boca a la suya. Y ese beso además de ternura y amor, tuvo más pasión.

El corazón de Ron se estaba desangrando y ni siquiera Hermione podía devolverle toda la sangro derramada. Pero sí podía frenar la hemorragia, evitar que siguiera sangrando. Porque él sabía que no había forma de terminar con ese dolor, porque jamás le podría devolver a Fred. Jamás se le iría ese vacío en el pecho. Pero tal vez, Hermione podría hacer de ese dolor algo soportable y, con el tiempo, ir llenando ese vacío en su alma.

* * *

**Bueno, el final no me convence mucho... **

**Solo que me pareció que en medio del comienzo de su relación pasó algo muy importante, que es la tristeza de Ron tras la muerte de Fred.**

** Y probé y salió esto :)**

**Besos!**

_**Ceci**_


End file.
